Since hydrogen is highly flammable, a hydrogen sensing device is required to be disposed in a room or place with hydrogen exposure for sensing hydrogen leakage.
Conventional hydrogen sensing devices are mainly classified as optical fiber-based hydrogen sensing devices, electrochemistry-based hydrogen sensing devices, and Schottky diode-based hydrogen sensing devices. There is still a need in the art to provide a hydrogen sensing device with improved sensitivity in sensing hydrogen.